


The Things I Do Astound Me

by SoManyJacks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Persona 5 Royal setting, based on tumblr prompt, mild P5R spoilers for companion events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks
Summary: A while back I wrote a tumblr headcanon that Akira is actually a talented pianist.This is the long version of that post.Mild spoilers for P5R in the setting.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	The Things I Do Astound Me

Goro gestured at the club entrance with practiced ease. “I’m just about to head inside, would you like to join me?”

As always, Akira didn’t answer right away. To a casual observer, it might seem as if Akira was gazing off into space blankly. Goro, however, wasn’t fooled -- not anymore.

It had taken Goro some time to decipher the nuance of his opponent’s expressions. But after spending a few evenings together, Goro could see that Akira’s eyes weren’t blank; he was just exceptionally good at hiding how calculating and keen his thoughts were. 

It seemed as though Akira was about to refuse, but then he nodded. “Sure.”

“You don’t have to,” Goro said. “Not everyone appreciates jazz.”

Another glance, this one masked by glasses and a fluff of hair. “Huh.” 

Goro had come to anticipate these cryptic grunts as much as the piercing stares. And yet, whatever his intended meaning, Akira walked into the club with confidence.

Inside, Goro nodded at the hostess, who led them to a two-top and then glided away again.

When Akira looked around the table in confusion, Goro chuckled indulgently. “My apologies -- I’m here so often, they don’t give me a menu any longer. If you like, I can ask for one for you.” 

Another pause. “How about you order for me?”

Goro felt a thrill go through him, as it so often did when he spent time with Akira. He ignored it; his purpose was only to worm his way into the good graces of the leader of the Phantom Thieves. These outings were nothing but research. The thrill he felt was nothing more than the friction from facing his rival. 

Goro told himself that a lot, these days. 

To cover the moment, Goro tilted his head in acknowledgement. “I suppose that’s fair; after all, you’ve treated me to LeBlanc’s finest.” When the waitress came over, Goro ordered two of his favorite drinks, a non-alcoholic concoction made of cold hibiscus tea, pomegranate juice, and orange bitters.

“Oh, perfect, the music is about to start,” Goro said. “I do hope you don’t find it too boring. It’s an acquired taste.” 

“Huh.”

Goro was fairly certain Akira wouldn’t enjoy the music. In fact, he was counting on it. He’d been keeping tabs on "Joker" almost from the start, and he’d never heard Akira mention music of any kind, much less something as obtuse as jazz. Goro wanted to make Akira a little uncomfortable: all the better to observe his reactions.

And yet, once the music began, Akira seemed to... relax slightly? His expression hardly changed, though a few times he tilted his head as if someone had asked him a question. And once, seemingly out of nowhere, he laughed and nodded.

Goro was utterly bewildered. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few other patrons react in the same way. What were they laughing at? Something in the music? 

Belatedly, he realized Akira was looking at him. He managed a weak smile, nodding as if he was in on the joke. 

In all honesty, Goro didn’t have much of an ear for music. But he knew jazz was appreciated by intellectuals so he decided to cultivate an interest, or at least, the _appearance_ of interest. He read a few articles online, enough that he could bluff his way through conversation, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Sometimes he liked what he heard, other times he didn’t, but none of it really mattered one way or the other.

Akira must have been bluffing, too. He was very good at ingratiating himself with others; perhaps this was his secret? Reading the room and acting accordingly? Goro decided that must be it. 

Still, if that was true, Akira’s skill was incredible. Several times, he began nodding or frowning a few seconds before anyone else. How was he anticipating the reactions of the audience?

Goro was still puzzling it out when he realized everyone was clapping; the set was over. Hastily, he brought his hands together as the band left the stage area.

“Well? How did you enjoy it?” Goro asked, as if he hadn’t been watching Akira like a hawk the whole time. 

Akira drained his drink, rattling the ice cubes in the bottom. “I like it. The juice gives it a nice pop.”

Goro laughed. “I meant the music. It's quite challenging, don't you think? If it's too much for you, we don’t have to stay for another round.”

Akira stared at him, chewing on his ice cubes. Then, without warning, he got up from the table and approached the hostess.

Goro had no idea what was happening. Not wanting to attract undue attention to himself, he stayed in his seat. The hostess’ eyes widened and she nodded and bowed her head before scuttling off. Akira turned to Goro and... did he just wink??

No, he must’ve imagined it. Just a trick of the light flashing off of his glasses. 

A moment later the manager came in. Akira murmured a few words, gesturing at the piano. The manager nodded rapidly, seeming to fall over himself as he gave his permission for... what, exactly?

Akira smiled and dipped his head respectfully. With practiced ease, he took a seat at the piano, adjusting the stool to the proper height. 

Some of the patrons began to murmur among themselves. And for good reason -- Goro had never witnessed anything like this before. This wasn’t a karaoke bar; what on earth had Akira said to get the manager to agree to let him play the piano? 

And more importantly -- _Akira could play the piano??_

Clearly, he could. Before he even made a sound, it was obvious: his fingers soundlessly touched the keys with reverence, almost stroking them as if they were a pet. As he did so, his glance shot out to the side towards Goro -- not enough to meet his gaze, but enough to send another jolt of energy through him, this one strong enough to make Goro’s heart pound. 

It felt far too good. It felt dangerous. 

No, no, it must be... yes, Goro's heart was pounding because of this colossal oversight. That was it. How was Akira able to keep this a secret? If he was a musician, what else was he hiding from Goro? Or was it yet another bluff?

Then Akira began to play. The first few chords were languorous but self assured. The tune danced on the edges of Goro’s awareness, hauntingly familiar, but just out of his grasp. Not because Akira was playing it wrong or badly, but because he was so good at improvisation that the tune was like putty in his hands.

The audience was enthralled. Conversation had all but ceased, as had the clinking of glasses and utensils. No one could take their eyes off Akira, and with good reason. Not only was he wringing layers of emotion from the keys, but his whole manner was magnetic. He crouched low over the keyboard, his eyes closed, head tilted to the side as if he was listening to the music, not creating it himself. 

The sound attracted the attention of the musicians, who poked their heads around through the door to the back room. After a few murmured words from the manager, there was a lot of nodding and raised eyebrows. Just what the hell was going on?

Akira continued to play, the melody skittering all around but never landing. It was hypnotic, beguiling. Goro couldn’t look away.

The swish of a brush-stroked cymbal broke the moment; Akira’s head shot up as he saw the other musicians taking their places, gesturing that he should continue. 

With the beat of the drums and the thrum of the double bass, the song began to solidify. Goro had definitely heard it before, but where? 

The vocalist took her spot behind the microphone. For a moment or two, she simply swayed in place. Then the phrase ended and a new one began. Into the microphone, she crooned:

_Lately, I find myself_

_Out gazing at stars_

_Hearing guitars_

_Like someone in love_

_Sometimes the things I do astound me_

_Mostly whenever you're around me_

_Lately, I seem to walk_

_as though I have wings_

_Bump into things_

_Like someone in love_

_Each time I look at you_

_I'm limp as a glove_

_And feeling like someone in love..._

Goro’s mouth went dry as he stared at Akira. Things were happening in Goro’s chest; it felt hot and cold and his stomach quivered like he might be sick. As the singer’s voice lingered on the last line, Akira once again glanced in his direction. Or was it just another trick of the light?

The song ended to thunderous applause. The musicians insisted that Akira take a bow, which he sheepishly did, a shy grin on his face.

Akira slid back into his seat. “Ah, perfect timing,” he said as the waitress deposited two more drinks on their table. He took a long sip. “I forgot how hot the lights can be.”

Goro blinked rapidly. “Indeed,” he croaked automatically. 

“Of course, what am I saying, you know that better than anyone.” Akira gave him a bland smile. 

“What?”

“With all your TV appearances, of course.” 

“Oh, right. Of course!” Goro fought to regain a sense of equilibrium. 

It wasn’t easy. Most of the patrons were watching them, and more than a few had realized who he was. But for the first time in his life, the attention was unwelcome, tainted by Akira’s clear advantage in this particular arena.

“You want to get going?” Akira said suddenly. “Looks like your cover’s been blown.” He cocked his head at the nearby tables.

“Ah, yes, perhaps that’s for the best. Excuse me,” he said, flagging down the waitress. “May we have the bill, please?”

“On the house,” she grinned. “Come back anytime,” she added, addressing Akira. “If you speak with Shiina-san, tell him we miss him very much.”

Back on the street, Goro scrambled to regain his composure. “Shiina-san?”

“My old teacher, Yutaka Shiina. He’s pretty well known,” Akira said modestly. “Honestly I only had about a dozen lessons with him, but I figured it would be easier to toss his name around. I haven’t played in....” His grin slid from his face as he contemplated his hands, almost as if he’d never seen them before.

Of course, there was no piano at LeBlanc. Shujin Academy had one, surely, but the school wasn’t known for music. Still, with the amount of skulking around that Akira did, surely he could’ve slipped away to practice on his own? 

With a sudden flash of insight, Goro guessed the real reason: it would’ve been too painful, too much of a reminder of his old life. And yet, Akira had broken this rule tonight, but why?

Unbidden, a line from the song rang through Goro's mind: _Sometimes the things I do astound me.... Mostly whenever you're around me...._

Goro cleared his throat. “Well. I had no idea you had such skill.” 

Akira regarded him, his ineffable mask now firmly back in place. “There’s a very good reason for that,” he said.

“Which is?”

Akira crooked his finger, leading them around the corner into a dim alley. Goro followed without thinking.

Out of sight from the street, Akira suddenly leaned in close, one hand wrapping around Goro’s waist, the other laid on his shoulder. Goro gasped, but even as he did so he realized Akira wasn’t pressing in for a kiss, but to whisper in his ear, close enough that his breath tickled like tiny electric shocks.

“You never asked.”

Goro didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he felt, rather than saw, Akira pull away again without warning. He blinked them open in time to see Akira retreating down the street, now half a block away, walking in that quick shuffle of his, disappearing into the crowd without a glance back. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to hear a great version of the song, [Bill Evans is what I had in mind.](https://youtu.be/K-tYTT2Ypxc)


End file.
